How could this happen?
by Heroine Riejj
Summary: DISCONTINUED How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? Stupid Matt… Stupid Sora… STUPID TAI KAMIYA! Warning: may contain some strong language and grammar mistakes!


**OMG! It's Digimon! Digital monsters! You guys probably don't know Digimon adventures was the very first anime I followed! I liked it much more then Pokemon and I still do.. To bad Digimon isn't on the Dutch television anymore.. Well.. I only like season one en and two from digimon xD**

**For all my S.A. story readers (talking about Kiss and Angel Voice xD) I'm working on it but give it some time.. Kiss is probably first to finish because somehow it's a bit popular..  
ANYWAY, This is DIGIMON =D and even better. It's more then a one-shot! And it's a Tai(X)Jun one.. I love those two together! Must be the hair.. I hope you like my story =) Please leave a review if you have add this to your favorites!**

"No…" Jun whispered while she was looking at the stick she just peed on. "This must be wrong… I can't be pregnant…" Jun sighed and looked at the stick again. A little pink plus sign was on it.. Meaning it was positive.. She looked at the other two pregnancy tests she already did. They also were positive. "How could this happen? How could I be so stupid? Stupid Matt… Stupid Sora… STUPID TAI KAMIYA!"

In the Kamiya resident Tai just sneezed. "Bless you" Kari said who just walked by his room.  
"Thanks." Tai said back while sniffing his nose.

"How are you feeling?" Kari asked. "It has been two months since Sora and Matt's wedding and you've been hiding here since then.. Who are you afraid of walking into?"

Tai just was about to deny when the phone ringed. "I get it!" He shouted and ran outside the room before he could even answer his little sister.

"Baby.." She mumbled and went on to her own room.

"Hello" Tai said while answering the phone. "Kamiya residents, Tai you're speaking with.."  
"Hi Tai, It's Jun.." Tai breathing stopped. She had found him.. How.. "Tai, I need to tell you something but it has to be face to face…" O, no… "Can you can over to my apartment.."  
"Now?" Tai asked.  
"Yes… It's really important.." Jun said serious. "You know where I live right?"  
"Yes, I remember it… It will take me about a fifteen minute ride so I see you by then…"

"Okay…" He heard Jun answer. "See you then, bye." And she hang up. Tai sensed something was wrong.. Jun sounded weird at the phone. Just not like Jun.  
Tai walked to Kari's room and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Kari's voice sounded.

"I'm off for a little while. Don't stay up for me. I don't even know I will come back tonight." Last time he was with Jun was two months back.. It was the night of Sora and Matt's wedding and he and Jun somehow spend the whole night together. Tai always hoped Sora and Matt would break up so he could get together with Sora. And apparently, Jun still hoped the same.. That night a lot of things happened. Including them having sex…

Tai knocked on the door of Jun her apartment. "Hey Tai." Jun said softly while opening the door. "Come in.." Tai went inside and sat on the couch.

"Why did you had to speak me this soon?" he asked impatient. Jun sighed and sat on the saloon table in front of him.

"You know what happened two months ago right?" Jun started. Tai nodded. "Well, ever since that night I didn't get my period.." Tai looked at her in shock.. "And I took three pregnancy test." O no.. Tai could feel where this was going to.. "Tai…" Jun took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…"  
"And you're sure it's mine?" Tai asked what received him a hit by Jun. "AU!"

"Of course it's yours!" Jun shouted. "Before I had sex with you I had my period! And I'm not some slut who does it with everyone! You we're the last one I had sex with."

"Maybe you got raped by someone.." Tai said earning another hit by Jun. "AU!"

"This is serious Tai! I'm fucking pregnant with your stupid child because you had to jump on me on that stupid wedding I didn't even was planning to go to!" Jun was in tears now and took a deep breath. "I'm against abortion and all that stuff to get this kid away, So I'm keeping it… Don't feel the urge to mean anything for this child because I can perfectly raise it up by my own. I just thought you had the right to know it's your child.."  
"So I don't have any obligations about this child?" Tai asked.

"No." Jun answered. "I want nothing from you."

"No money, nothing?" Tai wanted to be sure about this.  
"I really don't want a thing from you, Tai!" Jun said and looked him right into the eyes.

"Well, Okay then.." Tai said and he stood up. Jun did the same. "I wish you the best of luck with your child." He showed his hand in front of her so she could shake it but she ignored it.  
"I will let help you out." Jun said while she walked to the door and opened it for him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye.. " Tai said..

"Yeah… I will sent you a card when the kid is born so you can visit it if you want to…"  
"I would like that." Tai said with a smile and then left. "Goodbye Jun…" He said. Jun only nodded at him and closed the door.


End file.
